


Can Take It

by maria_soederberg



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Aaron and you work together at the BAU, but also outside of work you are a great team. Aaron never thought he would fall in love again after Hailey died, but then he met you. During one case, you had to go undercover, but something goes wrong, but the worst is, Aaron can only listen.





	Can Take It

**Author's Note:**

> Reading Time: ~ 17 minutes

You joined the BAU three years ago, and it was your best decisions you’ve made so far. Of course, seeing those bad things and fighting serial killers is never easy, but the change of your old team to the new team at the FBI is incredible.

The old team used to leave you alone on missions. When you were undercover and in danger, the team barely cared about you. All the boss wanted was to catch the bad guys, no matter the consequences. You’d to be afraid to go undercover because if you can’t help yourself out, no one will come.

In the BAU it’s different. When a team member disappears, every case they had before are on hold, and the priority is to find the team member, safely.

Aaron and you always tried to hide your feelings because dating and working usually don’t work out well. But two years ago, you got captured by one of the unsubs. No one knew if you would survive, not even you had ever thought to survive it, based on the old experience in the former team.

 

The unsub held you in a basement and tortured you with electroshock and tries to drown you. Deep down you knew that the team is looking for you, but the time was ending, and you weren’t so sure if they would find you in time and it was hard for you to trust anyone, even the new team.

But thankfully the team found you in time, and it was also the first time Aaron didn’t care about the rules, so he kissed you in front of the whole team and told you for the first time that he loves you.  
Since this moment you are happy together and even share that within work, except when the director is in the house, then you hide it in case any of you gets problems because of an unknown rule.

 

Another case came in this morning an anonymous caller told the FBI hotline that there is a private club that puts children in danger instead of helping them.

Garcia comes into the bullpen and informs everyone: “We got a new case in Minnesota.”

Hotch looks up and nods “Everyone into the conference room.”

The team follows Hotch upstairs, and everyone sits down.

Garcia starts “There was a call of a woman that informs us that the private club ‘Heavens Earth’ puts children in danger instead of helping them.”

“What is the description of the club?” Rossi asks.

“I looked that up of course, and the description says that parents can come with their children to this club, stay for at least one week and they get help,” Garcia explains and puts on a different picture.

“But there was also information about former members who committed suicide,” Garcia adds.

“Suicide? I thought they help them?” You wonder.

“Well I have no further information, but I can send you the list of the family. Maybe talking to them might help?” Garcia suggests.

Hotch nods “Wheels up in 30.” And he walks out of the bureau.

You take your go-bag and follow, and so does the rest of the team.

 

In the aeroplane everyone goes over the files again, looking for victimology or a certain pattern but it seems like there is none. All of the children who committed suicide are different and have nothing else in common than this club. At least in the files, they had here in Quantico.

“Alright, Morgan and JJ, you talk to Family Jones and Miller while Rossi and Prentiss you talk to Family Reynolds and Winston. (Y/L/N), Reid and I will go to the police station and ask them if they know any other information about this “Heavens Earth” club.” Hotch explains and everyone nods.

 

At the police station Hotch, Reid and you meet with a local Detective who used to work on the cases with the club.

“Hello, my name is SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is SSA (Y/F/N Y/L/N) and SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, FBI Behaviour Analysis Unit, we’d like to ask some question about the Club ‘Heavens Earth’?” Aaron introduced.

“Yes, of course, I’m Detective James Nolan, and I know this club very good. Because of the suicides, it was quite known in town. What can I do for you?”

“Well, we need more information about it. Are there just children joining the club?”

“Unfortunately, not. Even though the official description says only for children, there are also adults. We found that out one year ago when the…” Detective Nolan looks on his desks.

“30 years old Meghan Johnson was found dead. She committed suicide after joining the club ‘Heavens Earth,” he explains.

Hotch nods “Thank you. Please stay in touch in case we need more information, and we need to see all the files related to that case so that Dr Reid can look over them.”

“There are a lot of them, especially Jane Does” Detective Nolan affirms.

“That is not a problem. Dr Reid can read… uh... well fast.” Hotch explains.

You let out a chuckle and smile at Reid who smiles and shakes his head amusingly.

Spencer goes together with the Detective to look over those files while you and Hotch walk out of the Police Station.

Morgan and JJ return first, and they shake their heads. “They were not talkative. Mrs Jones just shut the door as soon as we mentioned the name Heavens Earth and Mr Miller shut the door when we said we’re from the FBI.” JJ explains.

“Well, we try that another time. We have enough files about this club.” Hotch says.

Ross and Prentiss join them.

“Let me guess, no information because they shut the door the moment you mentioned the club?” you asked them.

Prentiss narrows her eyes “How’d you know?”

You laugh “JJ and Morgan had the same problem.”

“Alright, there is no luck to find something out about this club. What do we do?” Rossi wonders.

“Well, no one will like this idea, but what if two of us go undercover?” you suggest.

“No,” Hotch informs.

“Hotch, she has a point. This is the only way to find out what this club’s plan is, and what they actually do.” Morgan notifies.

Hotch sighs. “Let’s wait for Reid’s information about the Jane Does”

 

A short time after Hotch said it Reid comes out and informs them about his knowledge about the Jane Does.

“Alright, first we thought there is no pattern except that they all were in the club. But most of the Jane Does had (Y/H/C) hair and (Y/E/C) eyes. They were between 25 and 35 years old. And another point was, all of them were pretty introverted. They loved to stay at home. The male victims were mostly blond and had blue eyes and were around 30 years old. And also introverted.”

Hotch sighs again which makes Reid wondering what’s going on.

“Hotch, you know (Y/F/N) is right. Undercover is the best choice. And you also know that the only undercover agents that are possible are Reid and (Y/F/N)” Rossi says.

Hotch looks down at you and you can see that he hates this idea to put you in danger, the worry is visible behind his brown eyes.

“Hotch, I’ll be fine. You will be around. You can hear everything and if it gets too much, you’ll interrupt.” you tell him, taking his hand and give it a light squeeze.

“Fine. But I’ll listen to every word. And I will break off this mission as soon as you are in too much danger.” Hotch demands.

Everyone nods including Reid who has to go undercover with you.

 

In the police station, Hotch went with you in a room to put the wires on you and the microphone. “You’ll be careful. No stunts, no extraordinary moves.” Hotch looks down at you.

“I’ll be fine Hotch. Reid is with me. And you’ll hear everything, alright?” you cup his face and give him a small kiss.

Hotch leans his head on your forehead while closing your shirt. “I really hate this idea.”

You chuckle and kiss his cheek. “I know, but this is our job, and right now. You have to think like my Boss SSA Aaron Hotchner and not like my boyfriend Aaron.”

Hotch smiles lightly and gives you a last kiss before bringing you to Reid.

“So, microphones are on and working?” Hotch asks, looking over to Prentiss and Morgan in the room next door.

Morgan and Prentiss hold up a thumb that signals Hotch that they are working.

“Please stay safe you two,” Hotch says.

 

You and Reid make your way to the club and knock at the door.

A young black-haired man opens the door. “Can I help you?”

“Hi, my name is Lola. I’d like to join the club.” you fumble nervously with your hands.

“Alright. Come in. And you?”

“I’m Phil, and I need to join this too.” Reid looks around nervously.

“Alright come in. Do you know each other?”

“No, we just met in front of the door. I was not courage enough to open the door when Phil came,” you explained.

“Alright, you can call me Rex. I’ll be the man who will help you two.”

You and Reid nod and follows them into the building where more people sit. They don’t look well. They look tired, their skins are pale and some of them have bruises on their arms.

 

After giving you the instruction what to do, Rex leaves you behind and returns to a backroom.

Reid looks around the room while you ask some people what happened, but no one gives you any answers. This went on for two days until Rex comes angrily into the room.

“Who is the Fed!” Rex glares at you and Reid.

Your gazes meet and you take a deep breath. “I am.”

Rex takes you by your hair and pulls you after him into another room. You don’t need to hear Aaron, to know that he hates what you are doing right now.

 

“Didn’t I say no extraordinary moves?” Hotch sighs and strokes his hand through his face before supporting himself on the desk, listening further to the conversation.

 

“Why are you here?” Rex screams at you.

“To find some information,” you said shortly.

Rex hits you in the face. “That is not enough! Are you alone?”

“Yes, I am alone. And what else do you want to know?”

Rex glares at you and grabs your neck. You can barely breathe and that is clearly audible on the microphone.

 

“We have to go in,” Hotch says through gritted teeth.

But Dave holds him back “He wouldn’t kill her, he needs the information how much we know. Killing her won’t give him that, in fact, the contrary.” Rossi explains reassuring Hotch.

 

“I want to know, why you are here! Who told you to come here?” Rex releases your neck and you cough.

“I am here because the suicides related with this club were too much for our liking,” you explained.

But it seems like no matter what you’ll say you just make him angrier, so Rex takes out the anger on you.

“You stupid bitch!” Rex says before kicking you into the stomach. You groan in pain but before you can say anything, Rex throws you against the wall.

“I can take it,” you whispered.

“You what?” Rex asks furiously.

“I said I can take it,” you repeated, not for him, but for someone who has to listen to it.

“You can take it? Let’s see how much!” Rex says before throwing you on the floor and kicking you onto the stomach, again and again.

Hotch closes his eyes and puts his hands up to the earphones, preparing to take them off but then he takes his hands to his face instead, trying to stay calm.

“She tells us not to come in. Her words are not meant for Rex. They are meant for us, Hotch.” Morgan informs.

Hotch nods and supports himself again on the desk and pulls his head down.

“Still can take it?” Rex says pushing you into a corner. But he gets interrupted by Reid.

“Stop it, Rex. You’ll kill her.”

“And? She is a fed. And why do you even care? Do you know her?” Rex says kicking you again.

“No, I don’t. But this isn’t your plan Rex. So top now! Lucia needs your advice with something.” Red says and Rex seems to relax.

“Fine, then take care of her,” Rex says and leaves the room.

 

“Come on, (Y/N), say something.” Hotch whispers outside listening to any signs.

 

“(Y/N), hey… Are you okay?” Reid asks you gently stroking the air out of your face, revealing a lot of blood. He grimaces.

“I am so sorry. Why did you say you are the fed? I could’ve gone there.” Reid says.

You cough up blood and don’t move at all. Too afraid your rips might hurt too much. “I didn’t want you to get hurt, Reid,” you say softly between pain.

“She is okay, Hotch. But she needs the medics as soon as possible.” Reid acknowledges.

“Don’t. Not before we got our answers. I’ll be fine.” you say softly interrupting Reid.

“We strike tonight. When they don’t have an answer until then, I don’t care.” Hotch orders.

“(Y/N) be reasonable,” Reid begs.

“Reid, go back and find out what they hide. Who is that Lucia? It seems like they are close. Don’t mind me. I’ll be fine.” you open your eyes and look up.

Reid sighs and shakes his head. “I’ll be back, later.” You just nod at him and watch him go.

“I know you can all hear me. Saving those children is more important right now…” you cough again and groan in pain. “I am okay, really.”

 

“You are clearly not okay,” Hotch whispers, grabbing the table so that is knuckles are white.

Dave lays a supporting hand on his shoulder.

Reid is downstairs trying to find out what is going on. Reid slowly sneaks up on the door where he can hear Rex voice.

“We have to do it now. The fed probably called their team already.” Rex’ voice comes out.

“The bomb is not ready for the plan.” a woman’s voice echoes through.

“But it is enough to kill the people in this building?” Rex asks.

“Yes, that plan would work.” the woman responds.

“Alright. Then let’s do it.” Rex says.

 

The whole team stops listening and prepares to go in now. The S.W.A.T. Team is there too, and they walk over to the building.

 

Reid runs upstairs where you lay. “(Y/N) we have to go, now!”

“The children Reid,” you mumble, trying to stand up.

“We save them, but you have to get out of here,” Reid explains.

“Why?” you look up to Reid who gently takes you and supports you to walk.

“They plan a bomb and this whole building will go up,” Reid informs you.

 

While you and Reid are inside the building, the team drives towards the building on high speed. When they arrive and leave the cars, the building explodes while a lot of children and adults came out, running towards the cars.

Hotch looks at the building, heart racing. “Where are they?”

He can’t lose you too. He lost Hailey; he can’t bear losing someone again. Not after he let you in and you made his life so much better.

 

Dave shrugs his shoulder, and everyone looks for you two. But there is no visible sign of you nor Reid. The time passes and there is still no sign. Garcia tries to contact you with the phones but nothing, it always gets straight to voicemail.

 

Suddenly JJ screams. “There!”

And runs towards Reid and you. Hotch runs after her, instantly to you, cupping your face and wincing when he sees what Rex did to you.

“Didn’t I say, no extraordinary moves?” Hotch says softy while putting your arm around his neck and picking you up bridal style.

“Are the people safe?” you whisper.

“Yes, they are.” Hotch kiss your head and brings you to an ambulance.

The team motion to him to follow you and that they come later after they handled the rest of the work on this case.

“I am sorry, Hotch,” you say in between being unconscious and conscious until it gets dark completely.

 

You wake up in the hospital feeling a presence on your side. You slowly open your eyes, finding Hotch having his head on your hand, eyes closed. The whole team sits there, clearly tired from the case. Rossi smiles at you over the edge of the book he is reading right now.

“Hi, kiddo,” Rossi whispers, smiling at you.

He puts the book aside and walks over slowly to you.

“Hi, how long have I been gone?” you wonder.

“The rest of the day,” he informs you.

 

You look around the room and shake your head but smile lightly. “Go home, you all have families. I am fine,” you whisper.

Rossi smiles and kisses your forehead.

“We will do that. We just needed to know if you are alright. And (Y/F/N)?”

“Mh?”

“No moves like this again, I thought Aaron gets a heart attack any minute,” Rossi explains quietly.

You raise your hand and stroke through Aaron’s dark brown hair which makes him wake up and looking into your (Y/E/C) eyes. Instantly a small smile appears on his face, he kisses your hand and then stroke through your hair.

“Hey… How are you feeling?” He asks softly.

You stroke his cheek and smiles. “I am good, I told you.”

Hotch shakes his head and leans down to give you a small kiss. “You scared me. I thought the explosion hit you.”

You shake your head. “Reid took me out of the room and out of the backdoor, he laid me down somewhere there and ran back into the building bringing those children and adults away. Then when the explosion happened, he ran around the house towards me and helped me. It took longer because I was in pain and Reid didn’t know how to help me.” you explain.

“I am just glad you two are alright, especially you.” he kisses your hand.

Morgan and Garcia walk over to you as they got waken up by the commotion around them.

“Really he is right, you scared us, baby girl” Morgan smiles down to you.

“I thought I am your baby girl?” Garcia plays shocked.

“You are my original baby girl, while (Y/N) is my second baby girl” Morgan explains hugging Garcia.

“You two.” you chuckle.

“We are so happy you alright,” they say and hug you before leaving the hospital room.

The same do JJ and Emily before leaving you alone with Hotch. The moment Rossi left the room he winks at Aaron, but you don’t know what the meaning of it was.

 

“Before I have to go, I want to ask you something.” Hotch strokes your hand.

“Do you really have to go?” you pout.

Hotch smiles at you. “Yes?”

“You don’t need to, you are FBI, just say you have to stay… witness protection or something,” you say smiling at him.

“I do that after calling Jessica, but may I ask the question now?” Hotch grins.

You just nod at him.

“Well, today I realised one thing… Losing you is unbearable. Seeing you in pain, and not being able to help you… that is my torture. You changed my life after Hailey. I thought I never fall in love ever again. Of course, I had a relationship with Beth, but with you, the love I feel is so strong.” Hotch says looking down into your eyes.

“You are not firing me, aren’t you?” you ask.

“No! Gosh, no. Let me just finish here.” Aaron laughs. “I want to ask you if you’d make me and Jack one of the happiest people on earth, and marry me?”

You gasp and starts to beam. “Of course! Yes! I thought you’d never ask.” you grab his face gently and pull him down to you and kiss him. When you break it, it isn’t because you want to stop, no it is because you got an important question.

“But is Jack okay with it?” you wonder.

“He came to me and said, let me quote ‘Dad when are you finally making (Y/F/N) my mommy?’“ Aaron grins and you chuckle.

He kisses you again and then putting a small, silver diamond ring on your finger.

“You have a ring?” you ask confused.

“Yes, I planned this a bit longer but never dared to ask.” He blushes slightly.

“I love you Aaron.” you beam at him.

“And I love you (Y/N)” Hotch responds.

 

And like promised Aaron stayed the night with you before you were able to return home with him the next day. Jack is delighted by the news of your engagement and is happy to have a mother around.  
Of course, he will never forget Hailey, and she will always be his biological mother, but at least Jack has found someone worth calling mother in you. And you love Jack like he is your son, and of course, you love Aaron. And soon you’ll be a family.

The BAU was and is the best decision you’d ever made.


End file.
